the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ball Hogs
250px |-| Title card = |airdate = February 3, 2007|writer = Devin Bunje Nick Stanton|director = Heather Martinez|previous = "Boyzroq!"|next = "iTodd"|storyboard = Dave Williams}}"Ball Hogs" is the twenty-seventh episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Todd and Jacobo win tickets to a football game, where Carson Palmer (voicing himself) will throw a record-breaking touchdown pass. Jacobo gets a big ego after he obtains Carson's football, and his friendship with Todd nearly gets ruined. Plot Morning DJs Goober and T-Bone are giving away two tickets to a football game, where Carson Palmer will throw his record-breaking 37th touchdown of the season. The first person to call after a peacock squawks gets the prize. Riley highly doubts that Todd's going to win because everyone in town wants the tickets. Todd had scientifically calculated the exact time to call in and win. Sure enough, Todd turns out to be caller #1, and he wins tickets to the big game. Todd brings his best friend Jacobo because he has snack money. The game ends up coming down to the wire. With two seconds left on the clock, Carson Palmer throws his historic game-winning touchdown pass to J.M. Howard. J.M. tosses the lucky football into the crowd. Todd sees the ball coming towards him, and he reaches his arms out; he doesn't keep his eye on the ball, so it hits him in the face, knocking him unconscious. When Todd comes to, he thanks Jacobo for holding on to the ball; however, Jacobo refuses to give it back, because it bounced off Todd's face and landed in the nachos he paid for. The boys are still arguing over the ball as they exit the stadium. Carson Palmer himself walks up to them and politely asks for the ball, since it means so much to him. Jacobo dashes away holding onto the ball for dear life. When Todd comes home, he complains to his father that Jacobo is being too stubborn. Dick says that he never fought with his best friend C.A.R. In response, C.A.R. says that he is not, and never will be, friends with Mr. Daring, and he drives away in a huff. Since Dick was no help, as usual, Todd decides to watch TV to take his mind off of things. A sports awards show is on, and Jacobo wins the award for the best sports moment. Todd angrily turns the TV off when Jacobo doesn't give him credit. Todd walks to Jacobo's house, where he sees a long line. Todd cuts to the front and discovers that Jacobo turned his house into a museum; on top of that, he's charging $5 for admission. Jacobo lets Todd in for free. The museum is a monument to Jacobo's ego; he has the tickets, the nachos, and the ball on display, the latter of which is protected by lasers. Worst of all, Jacobo had commissioned a holographic painting of his catch, depicting himself with muscles on top of a mountain peak. This turns out to be Todd's breaking point. Todd reminds his friend that it was Todd's tickets to the big game, and the ball landed on Todd's face; therefore, it's Todd's ball. Jacobo's security guard Moose kicks Todd out of the museum. Later, Riley catches Todd coming up with a convoluted scheme to get the ball. His big idea starts with replacing the guard with a mime, and ends with him selling the ball to a pirate, and using the profits to build a laser tag theme park. Fleemco gives Moose a chance to publish his poetry. Meanwhile, in Paris, a Fleemco worker grabs a mime with an invisible lasso. Late at night, Todd walks right into Jacobo's museum. The mime fails to stop Todd with his mimery. Todd swaps the football with his pink stuffed elephant. The mime is about to sound the alarm, but he traps himself in an invisible box. The mime breaks his silence to tell Jacobo that Todd stole the ball. In the pouring rain, Todd runs onto a bridge and prepares to take the ball into international waters. Jacobo confronts Todd, having predicted Todd's entire plan. Todd decides that if he can't have the ball, no one can. The boys wrestle over the football. During the scuffle, the ball squeezes out of their hands and falls into the river, devastating them both. A catfish eats it. Carson Palmer happens to be collecting trash nearby. He tells Todd and Jacobo that they were letting a football come between their friendship. Todd and Jacobo make up and become friends again. Suddenly, a fisherman walks up to the three with the football in his hand. He caught the fish that ate the football. Carson snatches the ball and runs away. Category:Episodes Category:Season One